European Patent Application No. EP 084 037 describes a system in which the boost pressure is adjusted by a controller to a setpoint value, which is read out of a load- and speed-dependent characteristic map and is subsequently corrected in dependence upon the atmospheric level, the exhaust-gas temperature, the air temperature or the acceleration. The type of internal-combustion engine and application case determines whether a controller having proportional, differential, or integral action is used.